In The Shower
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Another Sami one shot. A new girl he likes at the performance center takes him into the mens locker room showers to show the feeling is mutual. Smut people.


**Another little delicious Sami one shot. Sami likes a new girl at the performance center and is surprised when she makes a move on him in the mens locker room shower.**

Sami had been training at the performance center like he usually does it being so close to his place. Plus he liked to keep in touch with everybody, and as of last month he had another reason to make sure he made frequent visits. Her name was Stacy, she was completely new to wrestling but from little conversation they had she seemed to have passion and respect for the business and he liked that about her. Of course it had been a while since he had a girlfriend therefore had any sex. So the fact that she was tall with curves all in the right places and her sports bra's would show a reasonable amount of cleavage that got every guys attention especially his. But Sami wasn't the type to sleep around, but there was something about her that drove him crazy. He wanted her, but he wasn't sure how he was going to let her know that.

Sami walked into the performance center and he was glad to see that she was there. She was wearing her pink shorts and purple sports bra. That one was his favorite one her. It was pretty quiet, Sami liked it when it was quiet. He felt like he could watch Stacy and it was like they were alone.

Sami stepped into the mens locker room and was surprised there was nobody in there. He dropped his gym bad and started stripping his clothes. It was only a matter of a minute and he was in his t-shirt and shorts. He was about to put on his shoes when he heard someone walk in. He looked up and much to his surprise it was Stacy.

"Stacy, what are you doing in here?" He looked puzzled.

"Stand up Sami." She said in a firm tone.

Sami stood up and still had that same look on his face. She put her hands on his chest lightly pushing him to the corner. He wasn't sure where she was taking him, but he wasn't fighting it either. She eventually pushed him into the large shower stall closing the curtain.

"Stacy, what is going on?" He still wanted to know, but couldn't hide being a little turned on at the same time.

"I see the way you look at me Sami." She purred.

"What do you mean?" He knew he sounded dumb just then.

She pushed him against the wet shower wall soaking the back on his shirt. "Whoops I'm so sorry, I accidentally got your shirt wet. I guess that means you'll have to take it off huh?"

She flirted with him as she tugged at the bottom of his shirt beginning to lift it up. Sami just still couldn't believe what was happening but he lifted his arms allowing her to take his shirt off. She finished and tossed it to the side rubbing her hands up and down his chest. The lust begin to build in his eyes.

"See, I knew you had a thing for me Sami Zayn. Wouldn't you like to know how I look without my top on?" She lightly played with the string of his basketball shorts.

"Yes I would." He muttered out.

She grabbed the bottom of her bra with her two hands and pulled it over her head tossing it next to her shirt. Sami licked his lips as he full breasts begged for him. But he didn't waste any time cupping them with his hands caressing the nipples with his thumbs hardening them. She bit her bottom lip as she began untying the string to his shorts. When she was done she immediately pulled them down enough to spring his cock free. She grabbed a hold of it with one of her hands and started stroking it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. She reached around him and grabbed the handle to turn on the water. It startled Sami at first but the warm water felt good. She got on her knees in front of him now both of them soaked in water. She kept his cock firm in her hand as she flicked her tongue across the tip making it twitch with excitement. He groaned begging for more. He had both his hands on the back of her head lightly pushing her onto his cock more. She giggled lightly at his need for her but gave him what he wanted and slowly took him all in inch by inch. He was trying not to go off in her mouth right there. But he knew he had to savor the moment. She glided her tongue along his shaft sucking harder when she would reach his tip. His fingers were entangled in her hair, he was losing it. As much as he didn't want it to stop, he pulled her signaling her to stop. She popped him out of her mouth one last time and stood back up. He cupped her face in his hands pulling her into a passionate kiss. She reached her hands around him squeezing his ass. He moaned in her mouth as his still hard cock bumped her stomach.

"I want you so bad Sami. Take me right here."

She nibbled his ear. He couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and pulled her shorts down revealing the rest of her naked form. He turned her around against the wall and started aggressively kissing her neck, he was massaging her breast when he snaked a hand to her clit and began rubbing it with his middle and ring finger. She was breathing heavily. Sami loved watching her chest go up and down while the water trickled down her body. He suddenly moved his fingers from her clit to inside her center.

"Wow, you are so wet right now." He continued nibbling at her neck leaving light bite marks.

"Oh Sami...that feels so...good." Her breath caught as he curled his fingers hitting just the right spot. "You are so amazing, I can't wait to have you inside me."

"Is that what you want baby?" Sami said in a deep sexy voice.

"Oh yeah, fuck me Sami...I want you so bad!."

She pulled him closer by his hips. Planting her lips to his nibbling his bottom lip. He lifted one of her legs and held it up while aimed his cock to her center. He pushed in the tip and grabbed her lower back as she leaned her upper body back. He pushed the rest of his cock inside her grunting at her tight pussy wrapped around him. He cupped her ass lifting her so she could wrapped her legs around his waist. He had her back against the wall using it for better leverage. She grabbed at his strong bi-ceps while he firmly gripped her hips pounding in and out of her. Her breasts were bouncing up and down making him go closer to the edge.

"Sami I'm so close don't stop I'm gonna cum." She bounce on his dick. He only went harder and faster as he started feeling his walls tighten around him. "Ah oh Sami...you're so hot, I love how you feel inside me...harder baby." She clenched down on him tighter coating him with her juices. "Cum inside me Sami!" He pulled her body closer to him with his hands on her back. She gripped his shoulders and held onto him tight knowing he was so close. He buried his face in her neck as he started going faster. He grunted as he pumped into her a few more times cumming deep inside her. He held her in that position for a few more seconds while they caught their breath. He then gently set her down and fixed her hair. He kissed her one more time as they then reached for their clothes. Unfortunately it wasn't going to look so convincing when they walked out, but somehow they didn't care.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed, might throw another one out there soon. Thanks for reading all.**


End file.
